I'm Not Macy
by cherryakabebe
Summary: "I thought we were doing this for Nicole and Joe?" "Do you honestly still want to?" Jacy or Joe and Macy. Nicole Anderson and Joe Jonas. Sixth chapter up.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

It was just a normal day in Los Angeles. Well, as normal as it could get with Kevin Lucas as a sibling. Speaking of Kevin, his brother, Joe Lucas was extremely angry at him. The reason was simple really. Kevin + LA Zoo+ shopping plans with Macy and Stella+ Joe+ Nick+ mall= Kevin canceling on Macy and Stella and demands that Joe escorts them to the mall so that they can shop so that he can spend brotherly bonding time with Nick. Not that they had asked Joe, or even Frankie for that matter, if he wanted to go along. Joe didn't even want to see the awesome elephant or eat with the exotic birds. No, that stuff _bores_ Joe. It bored him about as much as he thought that Macy Misa was ugly. The point being that he was extremely interested to the gosh darn zoo, but he hadn't been invited.

Now that Joe had been dragged into to the mall, literally, he was stuck with an over energetic Macy, a fashion crazed Stella, and a Frankie. Why was Frankie there, you might ask? Simple. Frankie wanted to know who exactly Ms. Misa had taken a liking to. She had been acting giddier and more optimistic than usual, if possible, and Frankie was rather close to her. (Not that Joe cared. He had even said those exact words to Frankie when he had asked why he was so interested in the matter. To which Frankie had replied, "Denial isn't just a river Joe.") Frankie actually wanted to help Macy with whatever she needed help on. The creepy thing was that he was being sincere. Frankie was _**never**_, _under any circumstances_, sincere.

So there Joe was, sitting on a bench in the middle of the food court located on the third floor of the mall, waiting for Macy, Stella, and Frankie to come out of Forever 21. That's when he got a text from Stella. Taking a sip of his drink he read it. The message said, _'Macy will be there in a minute to drag you over here. Stay put.' _So Joe waited and waited, occasionally taking a sip of his drink. (In reality it had only been a minute, but in Joe land that was two hours.) He was very patient when it came to Macy, so when he saw her it didn't occur to him that she was suppose to be coming up the escalators not out of the McDonalds.

"Macy. Over here," Joe called. Macy didn't seem to be turning. So he decided to try again.

"MACY!" No dice. Joe decided to see what was wrong with Macy and why she wasn't answering.

"Hey Macy. How come you didn't turn around when I was calling you," Joe asked. Macy was looking at him confused.

"I think you have me confused. I'm not this "Macy" person that you're looking for," said the girl that looked **exactly** like Macy. It had to be Macy. Although this could be a twin, but Macy would have said something like that and he would have remembered something like that.

"Then who are you," Joe asked.

_**What did you think? Who do you think this "Macy" person is? Why is there so much confusion? Will Kevin bring back souvenirs from the zoo? All of the questions and more answered in the next chapter of **__**I'm Not Macy.**_


	2. Who Are You?

_Previously on I'm Not Macy:_

_"I think you have me confused. I'm not this "Macy" person that you're looking for," said the girl that looked __**exactly**__ like Macy. It had to be Macy. Although this could be a twin, but Macy would have said something like that and he would have remembered something like that._

_"Then who are you," Joe asked._

**Who Are You?**

"What do you mean who am I," the girl asked confused. "You're my best friend Joe. I expect you to know these things."

"Are you sure you're not Macy," Joe asked.

"Positive," the girl answered.

"Then how do you know my name," Joe questioned. Maybe it was just a fan. Maybe it was just a weird coincidence that she looked like Macy. Maybe it was the lighting? Ok, so it probably wasn't the lighting.

"Like I said you're my best friend. Joe Jonas, right? Boy, you sure do make a costume change fast though. Props," the girl replied. Now Joe was confused. Joe Jonas? Maybe she meant Joe from Jonas.

"Don't you mean Joe Lucas? I'm in a band name JONAS if that helps," Joe said.

"No, no. I mean Joe Jonas. He is in a band named Jonas with his two brothers Nick and Kevin Jonas. He also has the sweetest little brother named Frankie, but you should know that. You are Joe after all, aren't you," the strange girl asked.

At that instant Macy and the other Joe had decided to show up. "Hey Joe, who's your friend and why does she look exactly like me?"

"Hey Nicole. I told you to wait outside of McDonalds for me. What happened," asked other Joe.

"This weird guy confused me with this girl named Macy. It must be this girl. I kind of understand why he got confused though. We do look exactly alike. Oh, by the way, my name is Nicole Anderson. This is my best friend Joe Jonas," Nicole said.

"So let me get this straight, you have a best friend named Joe Jonas that looks exactly like me and also happens to be in a band named Jonas with his two brothers Kevin and Nick Jonas and he has a brother named Frankie Jonas," Macy's Joe asked.

"Pretty much. Yes," said other Joe.

"Wait. Joe isn't that your life," Macy asked.

"This is to strange," Joe said. He felt himself getting dizzy. He knew he shouldn't have eaten a Big Mac, chow mien, and two slices of pizza.

"Joe, are you alright? You don't look so good," Macy asked. Unfortunately that was the last thing that Joe Lucas heard before he slipped into unconsciousness in front of Joe Jonas, Nicole Anderson, and Macy Misa.

_**What will happen when Joe wakes up? Has one Joe stolen another Joe's life? Will Frankie and Stella ever come out of Forever 21? Some of these questions answered next time.**_


	3. Waking Up

_Previously on I'm Not Macy:_

_"This is to strange," Joe said. He felt himself getting dizzy. He knew he shouldn't have eaten a Big Mac, chow mien, and two slices of pizza._

_"Joe, are you alright? You don't look so good," Macy asked. Unfortunately that was the last thing that Joe Lucas heard before he slipped into unconsciousness in front of Joe Jonas, Nicole Anderson, and Macy Misa._

**Waking Up:**

Joe awakened in his bedroom. _'Maybe it was just all a strange dream,' _Joe thought. Just then Macy entered his room.

"Feeling better Joe," she asked concerned.

"I'm fine Macy," Joe replied. Macy smiled at him, but somehow it was a little bit different. Then she kissed him on the cheek, pulled back, and waited for his reaction. Joe was blushing.

"Aw, you like Macy," "Macy" said.

"Nicole," Joe asked.

"The one and only," Nicole said smirking.

"Oh no, it wasn't a dream. So where's Macy and Joe," Joe asked.

"I'm hurt, Joe," Nicole said looking hurt. "Joe and Macy went to go get ice cream. They wanted me to go, but I said that I had to take care of you since no one else was home. Don't look so hurt Joe, they went to figure out why there are two Joes and what exactly happened."

"I am not hurt. I'm just…concerned about Macy. She's like a sister to me," Joe explained.

"From what I've seen, it's not like that. You like her and I'm not leaving until I find out if she returns those feelings," Nicole said smiling deviously. She was going to have a _long_ talk with Macy later.

"Well what about you and Joe," Joe asked pointing a finger at her.

"What about me and Joe," Nicole said blushing.

"Seems like you and him are awfully chummy," Joe said smirking triumphantly.

"You take that back Joe Lucas! We are best friends," Nicole said exclaiming while tackling Joe to the ground. (He had gotten up when she had accused him of liking Macy.)

"NEVER," Joe said under her.

"What is going on here," Macy/Other Joe exclaimed.

"Um…she/he accused me of liking someone and I wasn't about to take it so Joe/I fought back when Nicole/I tackled me/him down," Nicole/Joe tried to explain. Although they were in a very compromising position. Nicole was sitting on Joe's lap while Joe was lying on the floor holding Nicole's hands so she wouldn't attack him.

"Right," Macy/Other Joe said. If the others had been listening closely, they would have detected the jealously in the others voices.

"Meet us down stairs when you're done with your little love fest," Macy said sarcastically.

"Macy it's not," Joe tried to explain, but gave up. Other Joe and Macy walked down the stairs.

Nicole looked at Joe. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

**Meanwhile:**

"Where are they," Stella frantically asked Frankie. "They were supposed to be here by now."

"You don't think that they met someone that looks exactly like them, freaked out, Joe fainted, and then rushed home," Frankie asked.

They both looked at each other, "Naw."

**Elsewhere:**

"Come on Nick, let's go see the elephants," Kevin said excitedly.

"We already saw the elephants Kevin," Nick said tiredly. "Three times."

"Right," Kevin said.

"Exactly," Nick said. There was and awkward pause.

"LET'S GO SEE THE ELEPHANTS, NICK,"

_**So what'd did you think? Hope this clears some things up. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and put this story on alert. You are all super mega fantastically awesome.**_


	4. Jealousy

_Previously on I'm Not Macy:_

_"Um…she/he accused me of liking someone and I wasn't about to take it so Joe/I fought back when Nicole/I tackled me/him down," Nicole/Joe tried to explain. Although they were in a very compromising position. Nicole was sitting on Joe's lap while Joe was lying on the floor holding Nicole's hands so she wouldn't attack him._

_"Right," Macy/Other Joe said. If the others had been listening closely, they would have detected the jealously in the others voices._

_"Meet us down stairs when you're done with your little love fest," Macy said sarcastically._

_"Macy it's not," Joe tried to explain, but gave up. Other Joe and Macy walked down the stairs._

_Nicole looked at Joe. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"_

**Jealousy:**

Other Joe and Macy were down stairs waiting for Normal Joe and Nicole to compose themselves. They were both feeling mixed emotions at the moment. They consisted of jealousy, hurt, betrayal, and anger.

"Are you ok, Macy," Joe asked her.

"I don't know Joe," Macy honestly said.

"You love him," Joe said.

"You love her," Macy said.

"What should we do," Joe asked Macy.

"I don't know," Macy admitted. "Will you hold me?"

"Sure Macy," he replied hugging her. He could feel her silent sobs. Even though Macy looked like Nicole, she was a completely different person, but it still hurt him to see her cry.

"I hear them coming downstairs Macy. We're going to have to do the best acting ever acted in the history of acting ever," Joe said looking down at the sobbing girl. He earned a giggle and sure enough Normal Joe and Nicole had come down.

"What's going on here," Nicole asked jealousy visible in her eyes.

Other Joe smirked and said, "I'm hugging Macy."

"Ya, we can see that, thank you Commander Obvious," Normal Joe said sarcastically.

"You're welcome Sergeant Sarcasm," Other Joe said cheekily.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. Why are you holding her," Nicole hissed.

"He's holding because…we," Macy said while looking at Other Joe desperately.

"We are going on a date to the zoo tomorrow," Other Joe said quickly.

"WHAT," Nicole and Normal Joe exclaimed.

"Yup, that is exactly what we are doing," Macy said smiling her dazzling smile.

"Come on Nicole, let's go get ice cream," Normal Joe said.

"Sure Joe," Nicole said angrily and with that they left. Off to find an ice cream shop that sold ice cream to drown their sorrows in.

"A DATE," Macy exclaimed.

"It was the only thing I could think of," Joe explained. "Please don't hate me."

Macy's gaze softened. "I don't hate you Joe. I'm just feeling mixed emotions towards Joe. He was always the "lady's man", but lately he had started to take an interest in me and I just thought….."

"It's ok Macy," Joe comforted. "That's my situation with Nicole, but we might be able to use this to our advantage."

"How," Macy asked sniffling. _'How cute,' _Joe thought and then dismissed it.

"Did you see the jealousy in there eyes? We can use that. Muahahahhahahahaha. (insert cough here.)"

"I like the way you think Joe Jonas."

"I like the way you smile Macy Misa."

**Meanwhile With Stella and Frankie:**

"Stella, shouldn't we be looking for Macy and Joe," Frankie asked.

"Macy will understand that I can't because of the sale at Aeropostle. Besides if I buy her something cute, she'll forgive me," Stella said and then added, "Maybe."

"You can't buy forgiveness Stella," Frankie said. He really wanted to get out of there.

"I'll buy you a video game if we can stay here for another hour," Stella said.

"Deal."

**Elsewhere:**

"Kevin can we please go home now," Nick begged. He had been there since it had opened and his head and feet were beginning to hurt.

"No Nick, not until it closes," Kevin replied.

"It closes at 5 PM," Nick said. "It's barely 12."

"Yay, five more hours," Kevin exclaimed.

"If you give Kevin food poisoning, I'll give you anything. I'll be a better boy. I'll spend more time with Stella and Frankie. I'll play matchmaker for Macy and Joe. Anything. Just get me out of here," Nick prayed quietly.

"Your wish has been granted," said a voice.

"Really," Nick looked up hopefully.

"No. Now come on. Let's go on a hay ride," Kevin said dragging Nick along.

_**So ya…end of chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Thank you to all of the people that reviewed. You are very kind.**_


	5. The Date? Part 1

_Previously on I'm Not Macy: Previously on I'm Not Macy:_

_"Ya, we can see that, thank you Commander Obvious," Normal Joe said sarcastically._

_"You're welcome Sergeant Sarcasm," Other Joe said cheekily._

_"Ok, let me rephrase that. Why are you holding her," Nicole hissed._

_"He's holding because…we," Macy said while looking at Other Joe desperately._

_"We are going on a date to the zoo tomorrow," Other Joe said quickly._

_"Did you see the jealousy in there eyes? We can use that. Muahahahhahahahaha. (insert cough here.)"_

_"I like the way you think Joe Jonas."_

_"I like the way you smile Macy Misa."_

"**The Date?" Part 1 :**

After Kevin, Stella, Nick, and Frankie got home from their hectic days. They found "Joe" and Macy curled up on the couch watching a movie. Now this would have been perfectly rational if there hadn't been another Joe and Nicole coming back from their ice cream trip. After everything was explained, Kevin, Nick, and Frankie wanted to know about their "other" lives.

"Well Kevin, you're married to a wonderful lady," Joe said winking at the blushing brother.

"Aw Kevin's blushing," Stella squealed.

"Nick you are a talented young man, that has written many songs and have recently made an album called Nick and the Administration which is very popular," Joe went on smiling at his younger "brother."

"Wow," was all Nick could get out.

"As for myself, I've been in many movies and am currently starring in a very popular TV show that centers on the fictional life of my brothers and me," Joe finished.

"What about me, Joe," Frankie asked anxiously.

"You, my friend, have your own band and have voiced a character in an animated movie," Joe replied ruffling the younger Lucas's hair.

"Stop it Joe," Frankie said laughing. While all of this was happening a very jealous Joe was on the sidelines standing next to an amused Nicole who had forgotten about the incident that had happened earlier at the moment.

"What about me Joe," Stella asked eagerly.

"Well I don't know a Stella," Joe said sadly. Stella frowned. "But I know a Chelsea Staub who looks like you."

"This is really weird," Macy said.

"No really she looks like Stella. See," Joe said taking out his phone and finding a picture of her.

"Well I think we should all get some sleep," Kevin said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"These will be the sleeping arrangements," Stella began. "Macy and Nicole will share a room. I'll use the guest room and the two Joe's can share a room."

Unbeknownst to them Nicole and Joe L hated the idea. Macy and Joe J didn't really mind as long as they didn't argue too much. Little did they know that they were in for a long night.

**The Girl's Bedroom:**

"I trust that you're comfortable, right Nicole," Stella asked.

"Yes, thank you Stella and thank you Macy for letting me share a room with you," Nicole replied.

"No problem," the two best friends replied simultaneously. Promptly after that, Stella left.

"So Macy," Nicole started awkwardly.

"So Nicole," Macy repeated in the same tone.

"Going on a date with Joe tomorrow," she stated more than asking.

"Yup," Macy said popping the "p."

"When'd he ask you," Nicole asked.

"It just kinda happened, you know," Macy said laughing nervously.

"Oh I bet it did," Nicole hissed.

"Listen Nicole, I don't want to have any hard feelings here. I didn't know you liked him until after I saw you get jealous over it. It's just one date. It's not like I'm going to magically fall for him after one date," Macy said seriously looking at the girl that looked exactly like her.

"Is it that obvious," Nicole asked blushing.

"Well except maybe to him," Macy stated smiling.

"I'm sorry Macy. I had it all wrong," Nicole apologized.

"That's ok Nicole. Joe and I kinda jumped the gun when we saw you and Joe in that…..position," Macy said frowning as she recalled the memory.

"Macy he had accused me of liking my Joe so I tackled him. Nothing more and nothing less," Nicole explained.

"That's ok Nicole. I'm sorry," Macy said.

"Apology accepted," Nicole said smiling and hugged Macy. She returned it.

"We should probably get some sleep."

"We should. After all you have a date tomorrow, you sly dog."

"Nicoleeee."

"Macyyyyy."

"Go to sleep."

"I had sugar."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**In The Boy's Bedroom:**

"Joe," Joe said staring at him.

"Joe," Joe said staring back at him.

"I think we should have a name system," Joe said.

"You're Jake," Joe replied.

"Fine, only if you're Pancho," Jake (Joe Jonas) relpied.

"Si," Pancho (Joe Lucas) replied. (Yes.)

"I'm going to sleep," Jake said.

"Porque," Pancho questioned. (Why?)

"I have a date tomorrow," Jake replied smugly.

"No me gusta," Pancho said. (I don't like it.)

"Deal with it," Jake challenged.

"Si lo voy aser," Pancho said hatching a plan while Jake got some sleep. (Yes, I shall.)

**The Next Morning:**

"Macy, are you almost ready," Nicole called. They had become good friends over the course of the night. She had come to know Macy Misa and had realized that she was in love with Joe Lucas and not Joe Jonas. After an afternoon with the Jonas boy, Nicole personally knew that there was a difference.

"Almost," Macy called down. "Stella just needs to finish picking out my shoes."

"Stellaa."

"Hold your horses Nicole, beauty takes time," Stella called down. "And done."

Stella walked down the stairs and joined Nicole, Jake, and Pancho. Then she said," Presenting the lovely Macy Misa."

With that Macy walked down the stairs. She was wearing a blue summer dress that suited her as it complimented her tanned skin and matching flats. Her hair was in loose curls. "Stella, I'm not lovely," Macy stated.

"She's right you know," Jake said. "She's beautiful."

This earned a blush from Ms. Misa. "Ready to go," she asked.

"If you are, my lady," he said holding out his arm. She took it.

"I am," she said.

"Then onward. To our adventure he exclaimed. She giggled as they left.

"They are so cute," Stella gushed. Nicole just smiled although she was a bit jealous, but she knew Macy wouldn't try anything and that she could trust Joe. Pancho on the other hand was feeling rather jealous.

As soon as Stella was gone he asked Nicole, "Ready to go?"

"Go where," she asked confused.

"Spy on them of course," Joe replied bluntly and before she could say anything, he was already dragging her into his car.

_**WHEW. That took me awhile. Emphasis on the "h." Oh no, what shall happen at Macy's and Joe's date? Thank you to my lovely reviewer **__**jacyjicole,**_ _**who is one of the only reasons why I am writing this. Thank you for your encouraging reviews.**_


	6. The Date? Part 2

_Previously on I'm Not Macy: Previously on I'm Not Macy:_

"_Then onward. To our adventure he exclaimed. She giggled as they left._

"_They are so cute," Stella gushed. Nicole just smiled although she was a bit jealous, but she knew Macy wouldn't try anything and that she could trust Joe. Pancho on the other hand was feeling rather jealous._

_As soon as Stella was gone he asked Nicole, "Ready to go?"_

"_Go where," she asked confused._

"_Spy on them of course," Joe replied bluntly and before she could say anything, he was already dragging her into his car._

"**The Date?" Part 2 :**

"Hiya Macy," Joe exclaimed while driving the car. They had stopped because of the red light.

"Joe, you say that during every red light," Macy replied, smiling. She was kind of nervous. Even though it wasn't a real date, she felt strangely happy to be sitting next to the energetic, handsome boy.

"But Macy, new light, new emotions," Joe said dramatically, looking over at the petite brunette that was his "date." Said brunette simply rolled her eyes.

"So Joe where are we going," Macy asked as the car began to move again.

"Not the zoo," Joe replied.

"Why ever not," Macy questioned.

"I don't want my first date to be with animals. Don't get me wrong I love the flamingos there, but I want it to be a bit more unique. I'm saving the zoo for our second date," Joe replied.

Macy snorted," Sure, whatever you say."

Joe simply smiled at her.

**Elsewhere:**

"Joe, I don't want to do this," Nicole whined.

"But you love Joe," Joe countered.

"Seriously, you're using that against me," Nicole said glaring at Joe.

"Yes, yes I am," Joe replied.

"Joe there's something you need to know about Macy and Joe," Nicole said looking at him seriously.

"Not now Nicole, I see their car," Joe said. Nicole just sighed.

"But"

"Not now. Wait the zoo's not that way, where can they possibly be going?"

**Home:**

"Nniiiiiiiiiccccckkkkk," Stella said. She was officially bored. Without Macy or Nicole, she had no one to talk to about fashion, so she settled for Nick because Kevin went whale watching.

"Ssssteeellllllaaaa," Nick said. He was obviously bored too.

"I'm bored," she said leaning closer to Nick.

"Obviously," Nick replied, a bit shocked about their current togetherness.

"Entertain me," Stella said with a flick of the wrist.

"What do you want me to do," Nick asked. He was up for anything.

"Entertain me," Stella said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what do you want me to do?"

"ENTERTAIN ME!"

"BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

**With Joe and Macy:**

"We're here," Joe announced.

"Where are we exactly," Macy asked.

"Why, my super secret hiding place where I go to when I want to think that no one else knows about so you better not tell anyone Macy, ok," Joe said finishing in one breath.

"Ok?"

"We're good then," Joe asked.

"We're good," Macy replied.

"By the way, Macy meet the beach," Joe introduced.

"Um hi? Joe I've been to a beach," Macy said confused.

"None are like this, Macy. Look around. The sand isn't bumpy. The water is cool and it's very clean," he said while sticking his foot into the water. "See I can see my feet."

"I guess you're right Joe," Macy said sitting next to him and smiling warmly. He felt something inside him flutter. Joe decided to dismiss this.

"Ain't it grand Macy," Joe asked sighing contently.

"That it is Joe, that it is," Macy replied, resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. She was happier than she had been yesterday and she knew it was because of him.

**With Joe and Nicole:**

"We're lost," Nicole stated.

"We are not lost. I am just directionally challenged," Joe corrected.

"We're."

"Don't say it."

"Lost."

"I hate you at the moment."

"That hurts Joe."

"That hurts Joe."

"Don't mock me."

"Don't mock me."

"I'm telling Macy you love her."

"Oh…..so it's like that now."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Bring the war, babe."

"Oh it's gonna be brought, love."

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I have a good reason. I…oh who am I kidding I don't.**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all of the people that are still reading this story. And thank you to those that take the time to send some feedback. Also thank you to all of the people that have this story on alert or have favorited it. Until next time. Later Gator. Ok now I'm just milking it. Bye.**_


	7. Confused People

_Previously on I'm Not Macy: Previously on I'm Not Macy:_

_**Home:**_

_"Entertain me," Stella said with a flick of the wrist._

_"What do you want me to do," Nick asked. He was up for anything._

_"Entertain me," Stella said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"But what do you want me to do?"_

_"ENTERTAIN ME!"_

_"BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"_

_**With Joe and Macy:**_

_"Ain't it grand Macy," Joe asked sighing contently._

_"That it is Joe, that it is," Macy replied, resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. She was happier than she had been yesterday and she knew it was because of him._

_**With Joe and Nicole:**_

_"Bring the war, babe."_

_"Oh it's gonna be brought, love."_

**Confused People:**

"So ready to go somewhere else," Joe asked killing the moment.

"Sure," Macy replied, realizing that she was already missing their contact.

"Let's go then," Joe said, standing up. He offered her his hand, to which she gladly accepted.

When they walked back to the car, Joe opened the door for his "date." "How gentlemanly," Macy said smiling.

"Only the best for my lady," Joe replied smirking.

"Since when am I your lady," Macy asked.

"When you agreed to go on a date with me."

"I thought we were doing this for Nicole and Joe?"

"Do you honestly still want to?"

**With Joe and Nicole:**

"Take me home Joseph." Nicole demanded. She was still fuming over their recent argument.

"How do you know my real name," Joe questioned.

"Duh, genius. My best friend's name is Joseph, who just happens to be you twin or whatever. Or did your brain forget," Nicole hissed.

"Don't judge my brain! I'm taking the 'genius' comment as a compliment and how was I supposed to know that," Joe asked.

"Because if you had been listening to him yesterday, which you weren't, you would have heard it," she yelled.

"We're here," Joe said.

"This isn't home," Nicole replied.

"No, but I figured you had to cool off, so I brought you to a movie," Joe replied. "That's what I do when I'm mad. I watch a comedy."

"That's nice," she said. Her tone was still sharp.

"Come on Ms. Fussy Britches."

"Take your hands off me Mr. Man!"

"What?"

"I heard Jackson say it once."

"Okay?"

"Mhm."

"Movie?"

"Fine, but you're buying the popcorn."

"No fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

**Home:**

"Hey guys we're home-," Frankie Lucas exclaimed.

"Cover your eyes Frankie," Kevin exclaimed covering his and Frankie's.

Two very flustered teenagers stopped their current activity and got up.

"Frankie, room, NOW," Kevin ordered.

"Yes, sir," Frankie replied and left. Everyone knew to think twice before messing with Kevin when that tone is utilized.

"Listen Kevin we can explain," Stella began.

"I'm listening," Kevin said.

"Well you see," Nick began.

_Flashback: _

_ "THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE," Nick yelled._

_ "Ugh, fine. Just stop shouting," Stella replied._

_ "We can play Twister," Nick suggested. It was the only game in the house that didn't require you to roll anything because the spinner was electronic._

_ "Okay go get it," Stella said._

_15 minutes later:_

_ "GET YOUR ELBOW OUT OF MY STOMAC H," Stella yelled._

_ "WELL IT WOULDN'T BE THERE IF-"_

_ "AAAAAAAAA!"_

_ The two had ended up in an awkward situation. Nick was on top of Stella, who was (obviously) below him, flustered. _

_ "Nick can y-you please g-get off of me," Stella stuttered. Yes Stella Malone stuttered when she was flustered._

_ "I can try," Nick replied finding her stuttering cute. _

_ "Now would be a good time," Stella said._

_ "Oh yeah, right," Nick replied. _

_ "NICK," Stella yelled._

_ "WHAT STELLA," Nick yelled back._

_ "GET OFF," Stella replied._

_ "NO," Nick yelled back._

_ "Why," Stella asked._

_ "Cause," Nick replied bashfully._

_ "Cause?"_

_ "You look pretty under me….in a non-perverted way."_

_ "Aw…thanks I think?"_

_End Flashback_

"Then one thing led to another and….you know," Nick ended blushing.

"You ended up MAKING OUT on our floor," Kevin said.

"It sounds so bad when you say it," Stella said looking down.

"We're happy for you two, but we really didn't want to find out this way. Oh and good luck, happy couple," Kevin said running up to find Frankie. He couldn't wait till the Joes, Macy, and Nicole found out.

_**And scene. Sorry I haven't updated frequently. No excuse once again. Is anyone else still hoping that Joe and Macy will happen?**_

_**Seriously am I the only one?**_

_**Thank you to the two reviewers from the last chapter. You're great! :3**_

_**Till Next Time.**_


End file.
